


My Love

by LewdLayton



Series: Lewd Limericks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, Limericks, Other, Poetry, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdLayton/pseuds/LewdLayton
Summary: Part of a collection of single-verse lewd limericks I improvised to amuse my girlfriend whilst drifting off to sleep one night.





	My Love

> **I know my love will do anything for me**
> 
> **He taught me everything I know,**
> 
> **About PE**


End file.
